Drunken Proposal
by Cynthia03
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: Emma and Killian get drunk at OQ's wedding and Killian proposes


"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Archie's voice faltered as he pushed his red glasses aside and wiped away a tear.

Robin and Regina grinned at each other before he pulled her against him and she pounced on him, earning some wolf-whistles from the Merry Men.

The wedding was beautiful really, and surprisingly very simple. Regina had refused to have an extravagant wedding as she argued that everything in her life had been way too dramatic. All she wanted was her and Robin's loved ones to be present to join her in her happy ending.

Roland and Henry were suited up in black suits looking ridiculously cute. Robin chose to wear one of his traditional Enchanted Forest clothing, while Regina ditched her dramatic clothing for a lacy white dress with a long trail. Of course it still had a plunging neckline and her hair was tied up in a way that magic could be the only reasonable explanation.

Snow and Charming were also dressed very elegantly – after all they technically were royalty. Snow was Regina's maid of honor as well as bridesmaid (along with Belle) as Emma had politely declined her offer to be a bridesmaid, muttering something about it 'not being her thing'. Henry and Roland were both Robin's best man along with a very happy Will Scarlet who was currently giving his best man speech going on about how once you find someone to ruin your entire life for, it's always worth it.

As the festivities of the day went on and everybody danced with everybody, Killian and Emma sat opposite each other on one of the tables at the back. Though they would never admit it, they were both pretty drunk having chugged down the expensive champagne quickly and now taking turns drinking out of Hook's flask.

Emma donned a beautiful blue and nude dressed with her hair tied back in French braids. According to Killian she looked mighty fine and the most beautiful out of everyone (including the bride). Killian was wearing something similar to his Prince Charles coat which the she wolf had helped him procure as he refused to wear the monkey suits that the little lads were wearing.

"Emma, my love, darling" Hook sluggishly said, his eyes blinking rather slowly as he tried to properly look at his Swan. Once his vision un-blurred, he grinned sappily.

"What?" Emma asked, hitting his shoulder. "Killian you were" she burped, "saying something?"

"Aye" he said, "You're sooooooooooooooo beautiful Swan. D'ya know?"

Emma laughed, "And you're soooooooooooooo fucking hot Killian. Did you know? Oh wait ya you did" she hit her head slightly, "Oh shit I didn't say that. You're too smug already. Ew Hook you're gross looking and I totally did not wanna bang you on that beanstalk at all"

"Bang? What does that mean? As in you hitting me?" Hook asked, scratching his chin dramatically.

"Oh god no. It means sex! Like fucking or banging or having sex or pillaging and plundering or actually like making love since you're a 300 year old grandpa" she snorted, pleased at her own joke.

"Oi" Hook complained loudly. He brought his finger up to her nose and bopped it with each word, "Don't insult a man's age love"

"Hmmmm" Emma smiled gleefully and bent her head down till it touched his chest. She inhaled loudly and smiled as her pirate still smelled of rum, sea, leather and now some champagne.

"Emma" Killian said softly and for a second he thought she fell asleep on him but heard a muffled "What".

"Listen to me, love" he said and gently pushed her back till she was facing him again.

"Whhhhattt" Emma whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Marry me" Killian blurted out and he saw her stiffen. She looked straight at him, her eyebrows raised and her mouth open slightly.

"You know that song you and the lad listen to? _It's a beautiful night and we're looking for something dumb to do_ " Killian sang in his ridiculous accent, while mimicking a mike and swaying his head back and forth, " _Hey baby, I think -_ bloody hell no _\- I KNOW I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this heavenly rum, who cares baby, I know I wanna marry youuuuuuu"_ he bent his head down as if he was bowing down after a performance and then grinned at Emma, his tongue lining his lip in the way he knew drove her wild.

What happened next was something he didn't expect.

Emma started hitting him on his shoulder like a five year old. Once he caught one of her wrists, she threw the tissues, spoons, and confetti pieces at him. She took ahold of a plate and after blinking, shook her head and put in back and returned to what essentially could be called bitch slapping him on his shoulders and thighs. "You stupid stupid idiot infuriating dorky idiot pirate" she kept repeating with each blow.

"Emma Emma oi oiiii _Swan_ arghhhh" Killian complained and finally caught both of her wrists, "Why are you so upset? Don't you want to spend the rest of our lives together? You told me I was your happy ending and that you loved me" his voice faltered. Surely she loved him enough right? Happy endings do mean forever and honestly he couldn't even imagine a second without her.

"I'm so mad at you right now Hook" Emma gritted her teeth, blowing air from her mouth to remove the tangle of hair on her nose. Killian let go of her wrists and gently tugged her hair back behind her ear.

"Don't you…don't you want me Emma? Forever?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Of course I want you Killian!" she hit him again, "But is this a way to propose! I mean you're you, I had imagined some ridiculously beautiful lines and all and probably a sunse-"

"So you have previously imagined this moment?" Killian smirked, "you had _fantasized_ about me asking your hand for marriage?"

Emma instantaneously turned red, "No no of course not, I mean Killiaaaaaaannn" she faked cried and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned around slightly so he was sitting with their shoulders touching as she then moved her head to the space between his shoulder and neck. He brought his hooked arm around her shoulder and rested his head above hers.

A hand was gently nudging Killian's shoulder waking him up from a dream where he was running buck naked with a bag of onion rings in his hand, in the middle of the weird place in New York which had all sorts of magic devices hanging from buildings (Times Square). He awoke to have found Emma and him in the same position they were before they fell asleep. He blinked a couple of times, feeling the headache coming to him.

"Killian I'll drive you both to the Jolly, I'm just leaving" Belle whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde beauty.

"Huh?" he asked, and once Belle repeated herself, he nodded.

Killian stood up slowly as Belle held onto Emma's head from preventing her to fall. Once on his feet, Killian slapped himself lightly a couple of times and picked Emma up bridal style. Emma sighed loudly and brought her arms around his neck automatically as he had picked her up this way many times before – whenever she fell asleep on the couch at the loft or when he couldn't wait to have his wicked way with her on different surfaces of the Jolly. Emma had also told him that his past self had picked her up like this too and then teased him merciless about him being jealous of her kissing his past self.

He kissed Belle on her cheek while getting out of her car, to which she automatically blushed. They were friends but sometimes Belle was just not used to being so platonically affectionate with him but she totally loved it. He muttered a 'thanks' and 'good night' as he picked a sleeping Emma up from the back of her car before shutting the door with a push of his leg.

He was grateful for the new entrance that he and Henry had constructed which didn't require to go down the staircase to the Captain's Quarters or else he would have to wake Emma up. Honestly, he was still unsure as to whether she was sleeping or passed out from all the drinking.

He laid her on his bed and unzipped her blue dress and gently tried to remove it off. He muttered a "bloody hell" once her bare breasts greeted him as he had no idea she wasn't wearing one of those silky and lacy little corsets she usually wears. Once Emma was laying in nothing but her underwear, Killian stripped down to his boxers with anchors on them (a gift from Emma) and after removing his hook and brace, he slid beside her, covering them both with the blanket.

He grinned once Emma latched onto him. Even subconsciously she reaches out to him - her head on his chest as her arm rested on the side of his neck near his pulse point. Her naked breasts touched his chest, while one of her leg was tangled with his.

"Looks like you were able to handle it Killian" Emma said, grinning widely with her eyes still shut.

It took Killian a moment to realize he wasn't dreaming and that Emma really just had spoken. "Come again, love"

"The kiss in Neverland – looks like you were able to handle it or else I wouldn't be marrying you" she explained, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Killian stiffened. "You accept my proposal?"

"Mmhm. On one condition though: Your vows better be hella nice to compensate for this crappy proposal. For god's sake we were both drunk out of our minds" she said, finally opening her eyes and forcing him to look at her, "But I do want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"And I with you" he replied, outlining her face in the dim moonlight.

"Well ya since you proposed smartass" she replied, resting her head on his chest once again.

Suddenly Killian jumped up and removed the covers from both of them.

"What the hell Hook?" she snapped, sitting up along with him.

He crushed his lips onto her as he slowly slid down her panties. He continued assaulting her neck, collarbone, breasts and stomach with wet kisses and biting here and there. Once he separated her legs, he looked up at her, "And you're wrong love. I definitely couldn't handle it. And nor could you and that's the reason why we're getting married" he smirked before he pleasured her with his skillful mouth.

A month later Emma and Killian stood at the beach, holding hands (well a hand and a hook) as Archie once again pushed his glasses aside to wipe away his tears. They had both written their own vows and as promised by Killian his vows made up for his ridiculous proposal as they made every single person present at their wedding cry, including Regina and the stern Granny. Emma even caught her father wiping away his tears and couldn't quite fathom whether they were tears of joy of his daughter getting married or of sadness as his mate was getting married.

They had told their children and their grandchildren many different versions of how their proposal went down as neither one of them wanted to accept that it was a drunken proposal.

Though they both didn't regret a single moment of it and according to them it was perfect.


End file.
